1. Field
This invention relates to a motorcycle tail light device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a motorcycle is shipped to respective countries, it is often necessary to change the position of a license light and change an irradiation range in correspondence with attachment angle of a license plate which differs in accordance with regulations of various countries.
Therefore, conventionally, a motorcycle tail light device can have a tail light bulb and a license light bulb are individually provided so as to change the irradiation range of the license light, with only the license light bulb being provided movably in a vehicle longitudinal direction. Such a device is taught, for example, in Japanese patent publication JP-A 2008-126708 (JP '708). Further, in a device where one bulb is used as a tail light bulb and a license light bulb, the position of the tail light is changed by changing tail light attachment parts.
However, in the motorcycle tail light device disclosed in JP '708, since it is necessary to individually provide the tail light bulb and the license light bulb, the cost of manufacturing is increased. Further, it is necessary to increase the tail light device in size in view of adjustment moving amount of the license light bulb. Further, in the device where one bulb is used as a tail light bulb and a license light bulb, to change the position of the tail light, it is necessary to change the shape of a tail light attachment part (stay).